


A real date

by ilana_9



Category: Free!
Genre: Cute, Drama CD, Fluff, M/M, date, nagisa and rin's day off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:11:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3974209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilana_9/pseuds/ilana_9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small Ringisa for Gaëlle (her blog: www.cpt-amorce.tumblr.com)... sorry about the delay. <33 Hope you like this. It is slightly different from that first version...</p>
<p>Remember that track from that drama cd, "Nagisa and Rin's day off"? </p>
<p>What happens after it...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A real date

When they finally arrive at Nagisa’s door, it is already dark. The sound of the blond boy’s voice, as he chats happily and nonstop, echoes at the empty, calm street.

“And I had so much fun! Thank you so much for taking me on a date, Rinrin!”

Rin almost trips on the paving stones of the sidewalk.

“A… what? Why are you calling this a date??” He grabs his own shirt, over his chest, like if Nagisa had given him a heart attack. Rin is almost sure his heart is beating fast enough to induce one.

Nagisa giggles, and starts to enumerate, counting his fingers “First, we saw a movie together! Second, you paid lunch for me in a very fancy restaurant; third, we played a lot at the Game Center together; fourth, you got me this super cute stuffed toy that I love!” he hugs the toy, to emphasize the sentiment “And fifth: you took me to my house, to say good night in front of my door… Rinrin, that is so romantic!”

“Y-you dork!” Rin is still completely flustered, looking almost indignant to Nagisa “You didn’t have to answer! And this is not how dates work!”

“Eeeeh?! Is it not? Oh right, I get it.” Rin’s heart beats even faster when Nagisa comes near him. The blond boy gets on his tiptoes and, with some effort due to their height difference, kisses Rin’s cheek. “There. An authentic date should always end with a kiss, right?” He chuckles, and turns to open the door. “We should do this more often…” he whispers, more moderate now, and smiles “Good night, Rinrin. And thank you so much again.”

Nagisa enters his house, leaving his shoes at the entrance, whistling and bouncing a bit; he says hello to his parents, dodges Nanako’s teasing and goes to his room, still holding the stuffed toy against his body.

He has barely closed the door and put the stuffed toy on his bed, when his sister opens it and says that there is a guy wanting to talk with him, a “hot, red-haired guy”; intrigued, Nagisa raises an eyebrow, heading back to the front door, knowing who is there, but not why.

“Hello, Rinrin, is everyth –” before he can finish the sentence, a hand grabs his chin to lift his head, and determined lips are against his, in a possessive yet sweet kiss.

They remain like this for brief, enveloping seconds, before Rin lets Nagisa go.

“See?” Rin’s face is even redder than it was before, and he sounds almost aggressive “This is how a real date ends!”

**Author's Note:**

> My ficlets are becoming smaller and smaller... someday, they will be reduced to one single word lol.
> 
> An sorry about any english mistake... I don't have a beta, and english isn't my first language. >


End file.
